


Love is worth sharing

by writingformadderton



Category: Brandon Flynn - Fandom, Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, Smut, Three-way Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard couldn’t be happier when he meets Taron and they fall in love. But work brings him to LA where he and his roommate Brandon get closer than expected. Richard is talking to both of them and they decide to try it out together. One day when Brandon has to go to work Rich and T talk him into a threesome.
Relationships: Brandon Flynn/ Taron Egerton, Brandon Flynn/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Love is worth sharing

A year ago, Richard found himself in a pretty messed up situation. He fell deeply in love, but with two men at the same time. On one side, there was his best friend, Taron, that he became close with during filming so quickly. It was almost like love at first sight for the two. Everything worked out perfectly until he had to move to LA for a film. He found a nice apartment and a suitable roommate, Brandon. They started off as great friends and did pretty much everything together. But like before, Richard fell in love with Brandon, and Brandon the same. Richard tried to push the feelings for him away because of Taron and focus on his job. He was doing great until he ended up being shoved against a wall, sharing really drunk kisses with his roommate. He was torn between the two and felt guilty. He took the next flight home and talked to Taron about it. T took it pretty well and told him he should do what’s best for him. Back in LA, Brandon told him the same thing.

This morning, he finds himself next to Taron, who’s still sleeping peacefully. He listens to his deep breaths and just enjoys the peace and quiet. Brandon lifts his head from his chest and rolls away from him, mumbling something about going for a shower and getting ready for work. Richard ended up getting lucky. Both T and Brandon fell in love with each other as well, which meant that they all faced the same situation. After many serious long and sober talks, and some not so sober talks, they decided to try it out together. A three-way relationship.

In the beginning, it wasn’t easy for Taron nor Brandon. They felt like they were taking Rich away from the other. It was a long and hard time for the three lovers at first. Richard thinks back to one particular day when the ice broke completely.  
\-----  
Richard sits on the sofa, with Brandon cuddled up on his lap. His hand rubs his arm and he places a kiss on his temple. It’s their day off from set and only Taron is away working.

“Richard, do you think Taron likes me? Be honest.” Brandon suddenly asks, taking advantage of the fact that Taron is at work.

“No.” Richard simply says and continues stroking his arm.

Brandon swallows hard and turns around to face him. “Why am I here then?” he asks quietly and takes in how coldly Richard had just said that.

“He loves you, you dork.” Rich chuckles and strokes his cheek. “It’s just…let’s say he feels like he took something away from us by staying.” He speaks softly.

Brandon frowns slightly and shakes his head. “I’m the one that took you away from him. I kissed you, even though I knew you had a boyfriend. And I-.”

Richard cuts him off by pressing his lips to his. “We kissed and we were drunk. Taron wasn’t mad at us.” he explains and plays with his hair gently. “Love, I think you two should talk.”

Brandon nods slowly and cuddles into him deeper. “Maybe.”

“I’m going out this evening. Got an invitation for a dinner. That means you two have enough time to catch up.” Rich encourages.

That evening, Taron comes home and throws his keys in the bowl in the entranceway. He stretches tiredly, hearing his back crack and slides his shoes off.

Brandon walks towards him and looks at him nervously. “Hey, welcome home. Richard is away at dinner.” He says to the Welsh.

“Oh okay, thanks. I think he mentioned it before.” T says and smiles, looking at him. Now he couldn’t get his daily dose of cuddles. When he gets home after a long day, he wants nothing more than to relax for a couple of minutes in the arms of his boyfriend. Taron looks at Brandon and bites his lower lip. Well Brandon was his boyfriend now as well. Could he really ask that? It shouldn’t be too bad.

“Long day huh?” Brandon asks and his green eyes watch T observantly. Taron just nods and gets rid of his jacket. “I-.” he cuts himself off and bites his lip. Would it be weird if he offers him some cuddles? He knows how much he needs that every evening. He fell in love with the cuddly and energetic man in front of him but somehow, they are still a bit distant.

“This may sound weird but would you-.” T sigh and shakes his head, pushing the thought aside. He loves Brandon, but he doesn’t want to push him into something he maybe wasn’t comfortable with yet.

“Give you a hug?” Brandon asks nervously and hopes that Taron meant that.

“Yeah.” Taron says meekly and seesaws on his toes.

“Sure.” he nods and opens his arms to pull him into a hug.

Taron breathes out relieved, and holds him in his arms. He feels himself calming down and it’s interesting to be in his arms now. They remain silent for a while until T looks up again. “I’m sorry if I may act weird around you.” He apologizes sincerely. 

“It’s okay, I mean I caused this here.” Brandon says slowly and looks at him with guilt in his eyes.

“No, don’t think that way. This isn’t bad, we’ll just need some time to get used to it. All of us.” Taron explains without breaking the hug apart.

Brandon can’t hide a little smile and nods agreeing. “Are you hungry?”

“Not yet.” Taron says and buries his face in his shoulder, still needing cuddles. He can feel Brandon moving his hand up hesitantly before slowly running his fingers through his hair. His movements make him sleepy. “Okay yeah, before I fall asleep standing here.” he chuckles and they go into the kitchen to get some food. Brandon still keeps him close while preparing their dinner with his free hand. T presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks.” he says and his heart races a bit.

Brandon smiles softly and kisses him on the forehead. “Of course.”

They eat in the living room, chill on the sofa, and talk about everything that comes to their minds. They talk about how they met Rich, how much they loved their work as actors, and about their crazy pasts. Somehow, they realize how much they like each other and their feelings get stronger with every second.

After eating, Taron leans against Brandon’s shoulder while they’re talking and the younger one wraps his arm around him. They both decide to relax a bit and stop talking to enjoy the silence and new comfort they found in each other. Taron grabs his hand and slowly rubs his thumb over his knuckles. He feels himself getting tired and tries to fight it.

Brandon looks down at Taron, who has fallen asleep and sunk down on his lap now. He plays with his hair and watches him adoringly. Maybe Richard was right. All they needed was this evening to open up. For him, it meant a lot to fall asleep in somebody’s arms. It was a sign of trust and comfort.

Taron wakes up after a while and sits up groaning. “Ugh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to fall asleep.” He yawns, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Brandon says, laughing.

T rubs his fingers over his cheek and stares deep into his green eyes. “Thank you for letting me get some rest.” he comes closer and makes the next brave step this evening. He quickly presses his lips on Brandon’s, who flinches in surprise. “I’m sorry, too soon?” he asks with guilt in his sleepy eyes.

“Too short.” Brandon says and cups his face kissing him again, long and tender. God, Taron’s lips feel good!

Taron moans softly into the kiss. “Rich was right about you. You kiss pretty good.” T says and grins teasingly before sitting back on the sofa as if nothing happened.

The American watches him curiously. Where did he get this newfound courage?

They decide to watch something and settle on The Bodyguard. When David, Richard’s character, walks through the room and his exposed bum can be seen, Taron looks at Brandon and grins. “We own that ass.”

Brandon starts laughing and gives him a high five. “Hell yeah.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Richard says laughing and both of them jump slightly and turn around. He leans against the door frame and has his arms folded in front of his chest.

“Nope.” Brandon simply says and T starts giggling.

Richard walks towards them and shakes his head. He presses a kiss on Taron’s lips while he plays with Brandon’s hair. Then he turns to Brandon and gives him a soft kiss. “So you two, how are you doing?” he asks and he’s glad that they seem to be happy.

“We’re having some fun here.” Taron says grinning and squeezes Brandon’s hand that’s locked with his.  
Richard makes himself comfortable on their laps and watches them curiously. Neither Taron nor Brandon are telling him anything about their evening. Though the curiosity kills Rich inside, he knows his two boys are on good terms and is completely happy with it.  
\-----  
Taron blinks tiredly and opens his eyes, smiling softly when he sees Richard in his arms. “Morning.” he says and runs his fingers through his hair.  
“Morning to you, too.” Rich says and looks up at him.

Taron looks to his left and frowns. “Where’s Brandon?”

“Went for a shower. Has to be on set later.” he explains lazily and rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Taron rolls on his side and puts his head into his hands. His fingers travel softly over Richard’s cheek, down his jawline and painfully slowly over his full lips. “You know, I think we did the right thing.” T speaks.

“Huh?” Rich asks confused and looks at him again.

“This here. Living together. Us three.” Taron states and starts playing with the grey streak in Richard’s messy, dark hair.

“I think so, too.” Richard says smiling and holds up his hand to rub Taron’s cheek.

Taron leans down to him and presses a kiss on his lips, moaning sweetly and feeling their fullness. “Still makes me crazy.” he whispers and plants his full weight on top of Richard.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Rich chuckles and rolls them around so he’s on top. He stares down into those beautiful blueish green eyes and runs his fingers through his messed-up hair.

Taron rolls his eyes and sinks into the deep blue eyes of Richard. “Fuck you.” he breathes out and kisses him hungrily, his hands lying on Richard’s ass and squeezing it softly.

“You sure you don’t wanna do it?” Richard asks and nibbles on his lower lip.

“Not yet.” Taron teases and pulls him close.

Richard just chuckles and crawls down Taron’s body, reaching out for his neck. Taron lies back, giving him all the access he needs. Being too focused on the kisses, both of them ignore the sound of the door opening.

When Brandon walks into their bedroom, he sees Richard lying on top of Taron, who is working on his neck roughly. Both of them are wearing nothing more than their boxers, due to the fact that they haven’t even been out of bed yet. He stops putting on his grey sweater and groans frustrated. “Oh, come on! You really have to start doing that when I have to leave for work?” he protests and feels himself getting incredibly turned on just from watching them.

Taron moans softly and stops Richard from kissing him. “I’m sorry, darling. Not fair.” he admits while smirking a bit.

Richard watches him and gets an idea. “How long until you have to go?” he asks curiously.

“Less than an hour.” Brandon says sighing and sits down on the mattress next to them. He lies back and stares at the ceiling. This day on set would be a rough one and he wouldn’t be coming home till late this evening.

Taron and Richard exchange a devilish look and agree silently with a smirk. “If you get ready fast enough afterwards, we can take care of you now.” Rich offers and crawls off of Taron. “Only if you want to. Would be the first time you have us both.” He says cheekily.

“Mm, count me in.” he smirks and sits up quickly.

Rich pulls him closer and presses his lips to his, kissing him softly and getting more passionate with time. He pushes his tongue against his boyfriend’s and growls lowly.

T watches them with a smile. He loves seeing them all over each other, but his own needs overwhelm him. He grabs Brandon by the waist. “Come here.” he says and pulls him onto his lap.

Brandon turns his head to the side to reach Taron’s lips and moans softly when T bites his lower lip. His fingers tangle in Taron’s fluffy hair and he pulls at it slightly. Maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad at all.

Richard starts opening the buttons on Brandon’s shirt and kisses his way down the exposed skin. When he reaches the end, he gets up and sucks a mark on his collarbone. His hands roam all over his exposed torso while his mouth works on his neck now.

Taron’s hand wanders down between Brandon’s legs and is greeted by the bulge through his jeans. He rubs him gently and the younger man growls into his mouth. He pulls back and rubs his cheek with his fingers. “Think he’s ready, angel.” he says to Rich.

“Let’s get you out of your clothes.” Rich says and kisses him softly.

Brandon gets rid of his shirt and his trousers follow. With nothing left other than his boxers, he gets pulled back onto Taron’s lap. T leans against the pillow on the headboard and wraps his arms around him.

Richard pushes his thighs apart and starts kissing his way up, teasing with his tongue and sucking marks onto his hot skin. Taron kisses him on the mouth and lets his hands roam all over Brandon’s torso. Their boyfriend moans in pleasure right into Taron’s mouth and he hisses when Rich bites him firmly.

Taron slides his hand into Brandon’s boxers and gently strokes over his hard cock. Brandon moans softly and relaxes against Taron. “God, T.” he groans when Taron’s grip gets a bit tighter and he starts moving his hand at a steady pace. T swipes his thumb over the tip of his cock and massages him tenderly with his fingers, causing him to buck his hips.

This causes Richard to be pressed against his thighs even more and he can feel him shiver underneath him. His hands wander up to his boxers and he shares a look with Taron. T lets go of his cock, which causes him to let out a frustrated groan. “Easy, darling. We won’t leave you unsatisfied for your first time with both of us.” he turns Brandon’s face towards his own and gives him a deep kiss, pushing his tongue in quickly.

Richard chuckles and tugs at the top of Brandon’s boxers. “Let’s get those off.” He suggests in his thick accent and Brandon slides them off with some help. “Are you ready?” he asks and sinks down between his legs.

Brandon nods and watches Richard’s movements closely. Richard cups his cock and licks over it from base to tip. His tongue flicks around the tip of his cock and he looks up at him through his long lashes. Brandon can’t stop himself from groaning when he sees that and his head falls back onto Taron’s shoulder. “Fuck, Rich.”

Taron feels himself getting hard watching Richard like that and having Brandon squirm in his arms in total bliss under his touch. His hands start roaming all over his torso and his lips place kisses on his jawline.

Richard takes him into his mouth and grabs his thighs to hold him in place. Taron sucks harshly on his neck and leaves a heavy mark that he would definitely have to cover up later. Brandon’s mouth falls open and he starts moaning loudly. Taron’s lips are teasing him, leaving light kisses all over his neck and sinking his teeth into it from time to time. “Mark me up.” Brandon begs and tangles his fingers in Taron’s hair, pulling at it slightly causing Taron to moan against his neck.

Richard starts bopping his head and grazing his teeth against him gently. Brandon groans and bucks his hips, forcing Richard to take him in deeper. The American tangles his hands in the sheets now as if he needed to hold himself steady.

Taron watches him as his head falls back and his eyes start fluttering while his mouth releases deep hungry moans. He sees how his younger boyfriend holds onto the sheets and can’t hide a soft smile.

Brandon is overwhelmed by the immense desire and lust pumping through his veins. Taron’s rough kisses on his neck feel so good and he can feel his boyfriend’s trained torso on his back, a perk to him currently training for his role. Richard was working on his cock while roaming his hands all over his thighs and driving him crazy. He can feel Taron’s hard cock underneath his exposed ass, pushing through the fabric of his boxers. Whenever he moves his hips, he feels Taron rubbing against his ass and it drives him completely mad. He feels like he could explode because of all the intense feelings in his body. “Oh my god.” he moans, completely wrecked, and his grip around the sheets get tighter. He gasps for air and bites his own lip while groaning wildly, eyes full of tears of pleasure.

“Breathe baby.” the Welsh whispers into his ear and takes his one hand into his while rubbing his knuckles encouragingly. He moans into his ear when Brandon grinds on his lap.

Brandon thrusts into Richard’s mouth, making him gag in surprise and sending a shiver through his body. His green and grey eyes fall closed and he releases a shaky groan. “Fuck.” he chokes out and tangles his free hand in Richard’s curls while pulling at them to feel him moan around his cock.

Taron sees a tear rolling down Brandon’s cheek and wipes it away softly. “Are you alright, love?”

“Feels so fucking good. Both of you.” he moans and gasps for air when Richard takes him all the way in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. “Do that again.” he begs and whimpers when Richard repeats the action again.

Taron groans deeply as Brandon starts thrusting into Richard’s mouth and rubs against his cock harshly. “God, you’re gonna make me cum with you if you keep moving your ass like that.” he says and starts kissing his neck again.

Brandon changes his position slightly and rubs himself against Taron, making them both moan. “Would be perfect.” he softly tugs at Richard’s locks and groans loudly when Richard swallows around his cock. “Speed up, Rich, please!” he begs breathlessly and arches his back when he does.

Taron feels himself getting closer and dripping into his underwear while Brandon rubs his ass against him during his thrusts. He looks down at Richard and sees that he’s touching himself in rhythm of his movements around Brandon’s mouth.

“I’m close.” Brandon chokes out with trembling legs and his thrusts get sloppier. He can feel Taron shaking underneath him and moaning deeply against the skin below his ear. Richard groans, agreeing, and he thrusts into his own hand in an uncontrolled rhythm.

“Cum for us.” Taron groans deeply and bites him below his ear, feeling himself getting closer.

Brandon doesn’t need a second invitation and cums hard down Richard’s throat, pulling at his hair and squeezing Taron’s hand while moaning louder than before. “Fuuuck!” he chokes out while shaking. Richard helps him through the aftershocks while his own orgasm hits him, groaning around Brandon’s cock. Taron follows them closely behind them and his head falls back while he’s arching his back moaning.

The Scott pulls away from Brandon gently and rests his head on his thighs, panting softly. Taron sinks into the pillow and Brandon collapses in his arms.  
“Fuck, I love you two so much!” Brandon sighs exhausted and strokes Richard’s sweaty hair. “And I really don’t wanna go to work now.” he laughs.

Taron chuckles and kisses him on his cheek. “You have to.”

“Do I?” he asks grinning but gets up after a while, rolling Richard off of him carefully. “I’m gonna take another shower.”

Not long after that, Taron and Richard sit comfortably on bed when Brandon comes in to say goodbye after getting ready. He leans down to Taron who’s closer and plants a soft kiss on his lips, then does the same with Richard. “I’ll see you both later.”

Later that evening, Brandon gets home really late, just sliding off his shoes and jacket before coming into the living room. “Hi.” he just says tiredly and stands there silently like he doesn’t know where he should go.

Taron looks up from his script confused. Usually, Brandon walks in and greets them happily and tells them about his day. He sees him standing there looking lost and shares a confused look with Rich. “Hey, are you alright darling?” he asks worried.

Brandon just shakes his head slightly and T pats next to him, encouraging him to sit down. Richard joins them. Brandon sits between them and feels safe. He rests his head on Taron’s shoulder, locking his fingers with Richard’s who leans against him.

Taron starts playing with his hair and looks down at him. “Rough day on set?” he asks softly, knowing exactly how exhausting that can be.

“Yeah, the scene today was really emotional. My partner had to hit me during an intense argument and now I’m mentally exhausted.” he admits and sighs nervously. “I know this sounds stupid, but those things always get me emotional.”

“That’s not stupid at all. Remember how I told you about how I was during shoots for Bodyguard?” Rich starts and carefully strokes his knuckles.

“I was always a wreck when Rich had to slap me and things in Rocketman. It’s normal. That only means you’re really focused on your work.” Taron explains and massages his neck because he knows it relaxes him.

“Just try to sleep a bit. We’ll be right here.” Rich says and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.” he breathes out and smiles at them before closing his eyes. Richard gets a blanket and throws it over all of them. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, cuddled into each other.


End file.
